cabina de besos
by D imperial queen
Summary: Una cabina de besos puede unir a dos personas más de lo que piensan, solo depende de cuantas fichas estés dispuesto a dar por un beso.


**Capitulo único**

 ***Cabina de besos***

Un día como cualquier otro o ¿No?, bueno la verdad es que hoy no era un día común pues los estudiantes se preparaban para el festival escolar que se llevaría a cabo mañana, el festival era un evento para recaudar fondos escolares y ahora todos los alumnos se encontraban en el salón discutiendo que clase de puestos colocarían mañana ya sea un juego u otra cosa, y para poder realizar alguna actividad o comprar algo en los puestos se utilizarían fichas las cuales solo se le venderían a los estudiantes de la escuela.

Todos estaban emocionados pues cada uno ya tenía planeado algo, incluyendo a Marinette y como sabrán espiar a Adrien era lo que quería hacer. Solo esperaba que a ella no le tocara trabajar en el puesto del salón en el cual se escogía a uno o dos estudiantes para trabajar en él, cosa que era obligatoria y ya que por cada salón abría un puesto, aparte de que cualquier estudiante podría colocar uno propio. Y el salón que lograra más fondos ganaría una semana libre de tareas.

-qué tal si hacemos un puesto de pesca un pececito de juguete- propuso juleka

-es una buena idea Juleka la anotare en el pizarrón - comento la profesora mientras escribió lo dicho anteriormente

-odio esa idea yo no quiero ayudar con un puesto tan absurdo como ese- se quejó chloe

-yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo con chloe esa es una pésima idea- dijo Sabrina

-eso no es novedad-murmuró Alya

-! Dijiste algo perdedora!- grito chloe

-no chloe, yo no eh dicho nada- respondió Alya con sarcasmo provocando un chillido irritante de parte de la rubia

-chicas no discutan a este paso no llegaremos a ninguna parte- dijo la profesora

-tiene razón no debemos discutir, todos tenemos que llegar a una solución - comento Adrien

-lo se Adrien cariño pero es que sería más fácil si alguno tuviera una buena idea y no todas esas patrañas que han sugerido- dijo chloe mientras abrazaba a Adrien. Este con gentileza deshizo el abrazo y volvió a sentarse junto a Nino

-bueno chloe seria de más ayuda si tu no desecharas cada idea que decimos, además de que tú no has aportado ninguna para empezar-hablo Alya ya cansada de que por lo caprichos de chloe no tengan ninguna idea concreta

-déjame decirte Alya que no soy la única aquí que no ha aportado nada. Allí la panadera no ha dicho nada desde el inicio, yo por lo menos doy mi punto de vista glamoroso y créanme nada de lo que eh escuchado lo es-justifico chloe señalando a Marinette quien tenía la vista perdida en alguien frente a ella.

-! Marinette despierta!- exclamo Alya sobre saltando así a la chica, o mejor dicho sacándola del trance mental que tenia

-mandé - respondió la chica aún confundida

-has escuchando algo de lo que acabamos de decir- dijo Alya, cosa a lo que Marinette negó

-lo siento, discúlpenme todos es que estaba algo...distraída-

-no te preocupes Marinette de igual manera no hemos llegado a ningún acuerdo- animo Adrien, Marinette se sonrojo al instante pues poso su mirada en los labios del chico imaginándose así como seria besarlo, provocando nuevamente que fantaseara con eso.

-besas bien...Adrien-murmuró para sí misma

-dijiste algo Marinette- pregunto Adrien algo confundido pues no pudo escuchar bien

-eh? yo... pensando nada...digo no estaba pensando en nada...yo no pensaba en como besarte...digo... olvida todo lo que dije si -Marinette le dedicó a Adrien una sonrisa nerviosa "soy una tonta" pensó

-de acuerdo? -dijo Adrien un poco confundido

Mientras que Marinette se abofeteaba mentalmente primero porque no podía hablar con claridad con Adrien y segundo porque ella sabía que si continuaba así sus fantasías y sueños de estar con él nunca se cumplirán si no lograba siguiera hablarle con normalidad. Además de que ella enserio quería besarlo...! Esperen! Besarlo, besos.

-! Eso es! Ya sé que podemos hacer- exclamo Marinette sobre saltando a todos

-¿qué propones Marinette? -pregunto la profesora

-qué tal si hacemos una cabina de besos-

-¿cabina de besos?- dijeron todos al unísono

-bueno si a ustedes les gusta la idea- dijo tímidamente Marinette

-! Es genial!- exclamo chloe, confundiendo a todos ella estaba de acuerdo con una idea de ! Marinette! - ¿que?

-¿tú estás de acuerdo con una idea de Marinette? - pregunto Nino

-si lo sé es extraño, pero es una idea excelente ya que aquí Adrien podría ser el chico que trabaje allí y créanme todas las fichas del lugar serán nuestras-hizo una pausa y se acercó a Sabrina - y así podre besar una y otra vez a mi Adrien - susurro

-! QUE!- gritaron Adrien y Marinette al unísono

-yo no voy a dar besos en una cabina- justifico Adrien

-no me parece buena idea de que Adrien sea el chico que de besos - dijo Alya tratando de ayudar a Marinette pues ya la chica estaba convulsionando

-pero que hice porque dije eso- susurro Marinette

-yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo Adrien es mi amigo y estoy seguro de que él no quiere ¿verdad viejo?- dijo Nino mirando de reojo a su amigo

-yo...

-Adrien antes de que contestes recuerda que son fondos para la escuela esto es solo caridad- explico la profesora, quien ahora hizo sentir culpable a Adrien, el chico no se podría negar tan fácil, por lo que solo dio un suspiro

-está bien lo hare- dijo el causando un grito de emoción de parte de chloe y un "trágame tierra" de parte de Marinette -pero con dos condiciones

-¿Cuáles?-

-daré un solo beso por cliente y será en la mejilla- explico Adrien, ya que la idea de besar a tantas chicas no le agradaba pues sentía de alguna manera que traicionaría a su lady

-de acuerdo. El que esté a favor de realizar la cabina de besos levante la mano-

Casi todos levantaron la mano, pues Alya apoyaba a su amiga, Nino y Adrien bueno que eran cuatro votos contra la mayoría de la clase

-bien está decidido, Adrien serás el chico en la cabina de besos-

*. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-! Pero que fue lo que hice!- grito Marinette tirándose a la cama de su habitación

-no es tan malo Marinette, solo que por tu sugerencia ahora Adrien tendrá que trabajar en una cabina de besos mañana en el festival - comento Tikki saliendo de su escondite

-gracias por recordarme la mayor torpeza que he hecho Tikki-

-De nada...ah ¿era sarcasmo cierto?- pregunto la Kwami tímidamente

-ya olvídalo, responderte eso no cambiaría el hecho de que mañana Adrien tendrá que besar a muchas chicas-

-en la mejilla solamente-animo Tikki acercándose a su portadora

-aunque sea en la mejilla Tikki es un beso. En estos momentos quisiera tener el poder para viajar en el tiempo- comento Marinette mirando tristemente a Tikki-! Espera!, ¿Ladybug puede viajar en el tiempo?

-jajaja Marinette claro que no, de donde sacaste esa idea- la Kwami rio dulcemente pues su portadora cada vez tenia locas ideas

-ojala pudiera así lo cambiaria todo- Marinette suspiro - mañana no iré al festival

-¿por qué no?, todos deben ir incluyéndote- dijo Tikki

-no quiero ver a Adrien besar a muchas chicas- respondió Marinette mientras caminaba hacia la ventana

-no puedes faltar, además tal y como te lo eh dicho es solo un beso en la mejilla- recordó Tikki, la chica volvió a suspirar pero esta vez algo aliviada

-de acuerdo iré, pero seguramente pareceré una tonta saurio frente a el-

-las definiciones como tonta saurio no existen no entiendo como las puedes decir. Pero viendo el lado bueno me alegro que vallas- dijo la Kwami acariciando la mejilla de la chica

-seguramente si no voy Alya me matara-bromeó ella

-si seguramente pero...quisiera que disfrutaras del festival Marinette y pase lo que pase solo se tu misma- dijo Tikki, a lo que ella sonrió pues ahora se sentía mejor tener una amiga como ella en esos momento era bueno

-gracias Tikki, aunque ojala mañana aparezca un akuma y arruine todo-murmuró la chica

-¿Dijiste algo?-pregunto Tikki

-no, no para nada jajaja- rio nerviosamente

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Toda la escuela estaba repleta de estudiantes y puestos por doquier, a cada lado que vieras podía ver algo emocionante como puestos de comida, dulces o revistas exclusivas de modelaje y belleza. Cabe decir que parecía como una veta de garaje, aunque claro después de todo era un festival era lógico.

Aunque claro la atracción principal y la que tenia de por si más fila que el baño era la cabina de besos, cosa que a Marinette le dolió en el corazón ver a Adrien besar cada chica en la mejilla era algo sumamente doloroso, aunque sea en la mejilla.

-sé que es fuerte amiga pero que esto no te impida disfrutar de los otros lugares- animo Alya dándole a Marinette un algodón de azúcar

-tu no entiendes, recibir un beso de Adrien es algo que quisiera saber que se siente- respondió Marinette viendo como Adrien le daba un beso a chloe cosa que provocó una mueca

-si tanto quieres saber por qué no te formas, un beso solo cuesta 10 fichas y a cada estudiante le vendieron 70. Y tu mi amiga no has gastado ninguna-

-! Estas loca! Yo no puedo hacer eso, me niego rotundamente no lo hare- respondió Marinette

-vamos tu puedes solo fórmate- alentó Alya- tu puedes

-! Yo puedo!, ! Yo puedo! - Marinette vio una vez más a Adrien besar a otra chica - ! No puedo! ! No puedo!, lo siento Alya mejor hagamos eh...solo sigamos viendo lo que hay si

-de acuerdo, Marinette sabes que te quiero pero a veces tienes que tomar riesgos para lograr lo que quieres - dijo Alya

-lo sé...oye sigamos disfrutando sí. No me quiero deprimirme más hoy-

-de acuerdo vamos al puesto de baloncesto que esta por allá -sugirió Alya y ambas chicas se dirigieron a dicho lugar para disfrutar el festival.

Aunque no para todos era así, pues Adrien no la pasaba para nada bien, tener que besar a tantas chicas le era realmente incomodo si bien estaban ganando una gran cantidad de fichas y ¿Qué?, el también quería disfrutar de su primer festival pero no podía tenía que trabajar hasta que este terminara "el destino es algo cruel", y valla que lo era pues no disfrutaría nada del festival y tampoco tenía tiempo de descanso, aun avían chicas formada en una interminable fila que parecía que nunca acabaría.

Poco a poco sin darse cuenta el festival estaba acabando, ya muchos estudiantes se habían marchado y ya solo quedaba un puñado de ellos hasta se podían contar con las manos. Y para ser sinceros los estudiantes que quedaban eran Adrien y unas 4 chicas más, ah y claro Marinette quien estaba parada en la puerta viendo a Adrien, como Alya ya se fue hace rato ella decidió ir a patrullar por la zona. Lo cual fue algo bueno ya que detuvo a un ladrón que intentaba robar en un local cerca de allí, fue algo sencillo si bien utilizo el amuleto encantado pero solo para evitar que este escapara, al llegar la policía y llevarse el sujeto Ladybug decidió ir a ver a Adrien terminar con su trabajo "soy masoquista, porque lo voy a seguir viendo dar besos", pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse pues ya estaba a solo unos metros de la cabina y se sorprendió al ya no ver chicas aparentemente ya el termino con su trabajo.

-si tan solo yo pueda darle un beso- susurro para sí misma en eso un muy loca idea se le cruzó en su cabeza. Ella ya no era Marinette, era Ladybug por lo tanto podía actuar como tal, la chica sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a la cabina para ver a Adrien intentar recoger algo del suelo, por lo que se acercó y se apoyó en la baranda viendo al chico agachado del otro lado de esta.

-disculpe cuando cuesta un beso- dijo ella

-lo siento pero ya estoy guardando así que !wow!- Adrien contuvo el aliento, la chica que estaba frente a él era Ladybug solicitando un beso de él, era enserio todo aquello -Ladybug...

-oye sé que estás cansado o no lo sé, pero tengo la suficiente cantidad de fichas para pagar uno vez - ella mostro 10 fichas exactas dejando a Adrien impactado pues no se suponía que solo se le venderían a los estudiantes, "y si Ladybug era estudiante de su escuela" sería un sueño.

El vio las fichas y confirmo que si era de la institución por lo que su hipótesis no estaba tan lejos de la realidad y en eso se le ocurrió un idea estilo chat noir

-muy bien Ladybug, pero como parece ser que eres mi última clienta hare un pequeño bonos- hablo Adrien mostrando una sonrisa juguetona, provocando un sonrojo de parte de ella

-bo-bonos...-repitió ella para asegurarse de que había escuchado bien

-así es my lady te daré un beso en los labios- Ladybug no podría estar más nerviosa, emocionada y asustada le daría un beso a Adrien en los labios, tal nerviosismo y sonrojo no pasaron desapercibidos por él ya que también se sonrojo a ver a su lady dándole a entender que esperaba con ansias también aquel beso pero también que le asustaba.

Ladybug con algo de temblor extendió su mano y le entregó las 10 fichas a él, Adrien con una sonrisa juguetona cerro sus ojos y poco a poco se fue acercando a ella, Ladybug también hiso lo mismo pero en el caso de ella cerro los ojos para no ver la cercanía que tenían a cada segundo, pues aunque en esos momentos era Ladybug aún no cambian el hecho de que debajo de esa mascara era Marinette una chica totalmente tímida todo lo contrario a lo que era como Ladybug y aun así siendo la súper heroína, una corriente de nervios recorría todo su cuerpo. Más cuando los labios de ambos se unieron en un beso, no uno apasionado sino más bien inocente y adorable un beso que aunque no es apasionado era memorable. Adrien estaba en las nubes estaba besando a Ladybug la chica más popular y genial de todo Paris, a Ladybug a la chica de sus sueños al amor de su vida pero sobre todo a su lady. Marinette también estaba en el cielo estaba besando a su Adrien, al chico que le ha gustado desde aquel día bajo la lluvia, aquel día que se convirtió en Ladybug y que no ha tenido el valor para hacer lo que está haciendo ahora.

El beso que estaban teniendo era uno inocente pero Adrien quería más, besar a Ladybug tiernamente no era suficiente por lo que lentamente comenzó a mover los labios de forma apasionada, cosa que Marinette sintió más se dejó llevar por aquel mágico momento pero... Tal y como todo momento mágico debe de acabar, este así lo hizo pero no por falta de aire. Por dejarse hundir en ese beso Marinette no sintió cuando el último pitido de sus aretes se dio, más aun besando a Adrien, ella fue envuelta en una luz roja, dando por finalizada su transformación como Ladybug.

Adrien al sentir tal cosa abrió los ojos mas no deshizo el beso, se sorprendió cuando frente a él estaba Marinette su compañera de clase, la chica que se sentaba atrás de él, a la que nunca podía oír hablar con claridad y a la que ahora sabía que era Ladybug. Marinette deshizo el beso y al abrir los ojos se encontró con un Adrien sumamente sorprendido, se vio a sí misma y noto que ya no tenía su transformación ella ahora era la misma chica de siempre, pero eso no era tan malo como darse de cuenta que revelo su identidad frente a una persona y no a cualquiera si no a Adrien, al chico que tan solo unos segundos atrás avía besado

-Marinette...-susurro el

-yo...Adrien ¿Eh?-fue lo que sus labios alcanzaron a decir pues que aria ahora

-Marinette ¿Tu...eres Ladybug?-pregunto el aun sorprendido por lo sucedido

"Ahora que hago "pensó ella

-!qué es eso!- ella señalo algo a espaldas de Adrien cosa hizo que el volteara dándole tiempo a Marinette para salir corriendo de allí, ya suficiente era la vergüenza que sentía no resistirá más tiempo frente a él.

Cundo Adrien volteó nuevamente no vio nada ella ya se había ido dejándolo aún con confusión "que es lo que acaba de suceder"

-no te alegras niño por fin ya sabes quién es Ladybug- Plagg salió de su escondite pues el también presencio todo aquello

-Marinette es Ladybug- dijo entre dientes

-si ya lo sé yo también estaba aquí ¿Sabes?-

-no lo puedo creer Plagg. Ahora que debería de hacer- pregunto Adrien

-dame camembert y te daré una idea-

-no lo harás ¿Cierto?-

-! Correcto!- respondió el Kwami muy animado

-Plagg tu no sirves en estos momentos. Y te vuelvo a repetir que debería hacer ahora, es decir Marinette se alejó de mi aun no entiendo por qué, y además por que vino hasta aquí por un beso- pregunto Adrien

-si sabes que estas en una cabina de besos ¿Verdad?- recordó Plagg

-si pero me refiero el por qué no vino ella como Marinette si no como...Ladybug- aunque Adrien estaba feliz de haber besado a la chica de su sueños no entendía el por qué ella no se presentó en su forma civil y fue en ese momento que algo le hizo clic-¿ Plagg?

-que quieres-respondió secamente

-¿crees que Marinette este enamorada de mí?-

-si ¿Por qué?-

-! Tu sabias que ella estaba enamorada de mí y no me lo dijiste!- grito Adrien

-si lo sabías que tiene eso- respondió Plagg como si nada

-y por qué no me lo dijiste. Y no me vallas a responder con un " no me preguntaste"-

-porque yo pensé que ya sabias- eso dejo impactado al chico como él se suponía que iba a saber algo como eso - por favor Adrien era obvio que le gustabas

-¿Enserio?-

-me da vergüenza que seas mi portador-

-ya deja tus bromas para más tarde, y ayúdame a hacer que esto se arregle por favor- dijo Adrien saliendo por fin de la cabina

-te digo algo, se tú mismo- sugirió el Kwami

-¿Yo mismo no entiendo?-

-has algo a tu estilo niño-

-te refieras a...

-si tonto-

-! Al estilo chat noir!- dijeron ambos al unísono

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

-! Tikki, pero que es lo que eh hecho!- grito alteradamente Marinette

-cálmate Marinette si lo pensamos un poco podremos encontrar una solución- Tikki trato de relajar a su portadora pues esta está sumamente alterada y eso no se puede negar ya que hace tan solo unos minutos, el chico que le gusta descubrió su álter ego que ella era Ladybug y no solo eso sino que lo descubrió mientras ellos se besaban, eso sin duda es mucha presión para una persona.

-! No Tikki claro que no, yo-yo rompí la promesa revele mi identidad frente a Adrien y Tikki mátame!- Marinette se lanzó de cara contra su almohada ya no soportaba todo aquello

-lo sé y eso es importante hay que tratar de resolver esto hablar con él para que no diga nada o hacerle creer que era efecto de un akuma- propuso Tikki a lo que Marinette la vio de reojo

-! Hablar con él te volviste loca verdad! Yo no puedo hablar con él, ni siguiera pude hablar con el antes de esto! Imagínate ahora! -grito alteradamente

-si ese es un problema pero entonces ¿qué propones hacer?- preguntó Tikki

-no lo sé quizás...-en ese momento se escucharon unos golpecitos en el techo

-¿escuchaste eso?- pregunto la kwami

-si provienen de arriba- contesto Marinette mientras se levantaba y tomaba un paraguas -Tikki quédate aquí voy a revisar que es- susurro y la Kwami asintió

Marinette levanto con cuidado la escotilla, se asomó mas no vio nada por lo que decidió subir por completo y al ver el lugar solo supuso que solo avía sido un animalito

-probablemente haya sido un gato- dijo ella

-así es my lady un gato- ella se sobresaltó al escuchar eso y comenzó a lanzar golpes con la sombrilla logrando derribar a esa persona

-! Ya para solo soy yo chat noir! - grito el chat ya tirado en el suelo

-¿Chat noir?- pregunto ella

-si soy yo my lady- respondió el levantándose

-¿Porque estás aquí?-

-pues vine a visitarte- respondió el dando su típica reverencia

-¿Visitarme?, ¿Por qué?-cuestiono Marinette

\- valla my lady no pareces feliz de verme- dijo chat juguetonamente

-no es eso, es solo que no estoy de humor además seguramente hay alguna otra damisela que te necesita más yo –

-no lo creo. Por qué ahora mismo tú eres la que está mal y necesitas mi ayuda-dijo chat, lo que hizo que Marinette bajara el paraguas y bajo la mirada pues el gato tonto tenía razón

-gracias por intentar animarme pero no entenderías, lo mío no es algo que se resuelva así como así-

-mmm bueno yo soy chat noir ¿Sabes?, yo puedo con lo que sea-

-enserio que bueno- respondió ella con sarcasmo

-dame una oportunidad my lady te are sentir mejor en un segundo- Marinette rodó los ojos pues si le decía que no probablemente el insistía y eso podría tardar mucho.

-bien, como me aras sentir mejor- dijo ella con ironía

-cierra tus hermosos ojos y extiende tu mano pero no abras tus ojos hasta que te diga- Marinette dudo un segundo "que trama este gato", con duda ella hiso lo dicho cerro sus ojos y extendió su mano

-no habrás tus ojos my lady ya que eso sería hacer trampa-

-no los abriré si-

Unos segundos después Marinette sintió algo frio parecido a un metal tocar su mano "que será" pensó. Mas no pensó mucho porque sin saber cuándo o como chat noir presiono su labios contra los de ella en un beso apasionado, ella quería abrir los ojos, golpearlo y echarlo de allí pero esos labios ella ya los avía sentido antes ya conocía esos labios que tanto adora. Ella dejo llevarse por el momento más se asustó al sentir como una luz verde brillaba frente a ella, no era posible o sí. Lentamente ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con Adrien

-y dime my lady te hice sentir mejor- comento el mirándola fijamente

-Adrien... Tú eras el gato tonto- susurro más el, la avía escuchado

-yo no me consideraría un gato tonto pero sí. Yo soy chat noir my lady- dijo Adrien

-no es posible entonces tu y yo siempre hemos...

-si así es nuestro amor siempre fue correspondido, pero en una forma peculiar-

-pero por qué hiciste esto porque tu...me besaste- pregunto Marinette confundida

-bueno cuando tú y yo nos besamos en el festival y tu transformación desapareció y vi que tú eras Ladybug, me sentí realmente feliz al saber que eras tú- dijo el provocando un sonrojo de parte de ambos

-entonces eso significa que yo te gusto tal y como soy-

-te amo tanto my lady y si no me crees mira tu mano - dijo él. Marinette abrió lentamente su mano y no pudo evitar soltar una risa tímida y unas pocas lágrimas de alegría, dentro de su mano se encontraban 10 fichas del festival, las mismas fichas que ella le avía dado por aquel beso en la cabina

-Adrien yo no sé qué decir- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos

-no digas nada y solo respóndeme esto- hizo una pausa - ¿My lady te gustaría salir con este gato tonto?- por dios aquello no podía estar pasando Adrien el chico que le gusta le está pidiendo salir esto era un sueño, tenía que ser un sueño del cual no quería despertar

-sí, sí quiero Adrien saldré contigo- Adrien sonrió al igual que ella y se dieron un muy bonito abrazo que duro solo unos segundos

-y dime cuantas fichas me costara otro beso tuyo my lady- pregunto juguetonamente Adrien

-pues de ahora en adelante te daré solo bonos a ti mi gato tonto- respondió ella de igual manera que él.

Ambos rieron y poco a poco se fueron acercando, mezclando su respiración hasta que ya no hubo distancia entre ellos dándose a si el mejor beso que hayan tenido jamás apasionado y lleno de amor y lo mejor de todo no valía nada solo se necesitaban amarse el uno con el otro

Una cabina de besos puede unir a dos personas más de lo que piensan, solo depende de cuantas fichas estés dispuesto a dar por un beso.

 **Hola como están mis hermosos lectores espero que bien, bueno aquí esta esté fic que sinceramente me encanto escribirlo y espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus review dándome su opinión o alguna sugerencia todo tipo de review es bienvenido espero que también sigan mi otra historia entrando a tu corazón que la actualice no hace mucho y bueno sin más nada que decir nos vemos luego mis hermosos lectores**


End file.
